


Strength

by Rosemarie42



Series: Who says I Always Have To Be Soft [2]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, BAMF Stiles, F/M, Female Stiles, Magic Users, Werewolves are know about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarie42/pseuds/Rosemarie42
Summary: Stiles must now take on the Alpha Mantle, and take care of the town as best she can. There is a new threat in town she must put the pieces of the puzzle together before it’s too late and she wants to know who’s the mysterious person helping her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of my four part series if you look closely you will see clues in each part you’re reading. The four fics all interconnect. Hope you enjoy this part as always thank you for the kudos and comments you’ll know I love getting comments and engaging with you guys. Look out for a cameo. Updated every Monday as usual.

Stiles look around her, her father was dead her mother was clutching his dead body sobbing “My John they took my John”.

“Come on mum, we need to get these bastards first before we give dad the burial he deserves. If they cross the town line it’s going to be harder to kill them”.

Claudia Stilinski looks at her daughter “You’re right honey”. 

“Erica look after mom, Call the death in “I got a werewolf to catch”.

Erica Reyes a pretty blonde hair teen look at Stiles “I’ll will, I’m sorry about your father Stiles”.

“Thank you, the time for mourning will come later”, Stiles and her mother run in the direction of the werewolf who killed her father she catches up to him and his about to kill him when she hears.

“Stop what are you doing he didn’t do anything to you why are you killing an innocent man”, she turns to the voice and sees a tall tan man looking like he’s in his early twenties wearing a leather jacket with a face full of stubble.

“I don’t know who you’re but he’s far from innocent he killed my father”.

“What am I just supposed to take your word for it, I’m Derek by the way”.

Stiles ignores him and snaps the neck of the wolf in front of her. 

She turns to Derek “I’ve not seen you around town before”. 

“We just arrived we’re seeking sanctuary we were told the Alpha is a kind decent man. My pack was set up on and it’s just me and my two sisters and couple more people left we have no Alpha my parents always said if we got into trouble we can go to the Stilinski pack for help.

“Why do you think the man was innocent”, ask Stiles 

“My sister Cora told us he told her he was ambush then tortured”

“So you believed this Cora?, Did you question him for yourself?”

“We didn’t get a chance to, you ignored us and killed him”.

Stiles look at the dead man at her feet, “Its a shame I can’t bring you back to life and kill you again, I really wish I could”, she says. She looks at the strangers “There are rooms at the hotel in town”. She takes her phone out and makes a call.

Derek listens as she says “There is some trash here for you to pick up, my father will also be at the morgue?”. He listens to her as she and the other person continue their conversation then watches as she hangs up the phone.

“Lydia escort the new comers to town, Mrs Thompson is waiting for them at the hotel. I’ll wait for the police and ambulance here, I’ll see you tomorrow”, says Stiles to Derek and Lydia.

Derek watches fascinated wandering who this teenager was who seems to have so much authority in this town.

Later than night Stiles go to the morgue with her mother to say goodbye to her father, her grief overtakes her and as she feels the Alpha powers in her at last coursing through her body she roars. Her mother holds unto her as she struggles to stand up, she cries for her father wishing he wasn’t dead.

Stiles wake up in her bed and don’t remember how she got home, she remembers her father being killed in front of her and starts to cry. Her mobile phone rings “Tell them a week before that happens”, her mother comes in her bedroom 

“Who was that?”

The new comers wanted to meet the Alpha I told Mrs Thompson to tell them, they can in a week’. Stiles doesn’t know how she got through the week but some how she did, it was Sunday the night before she went back to school.

She sees Derek in the supermarket, “Wow you’re on Alpha when did that happen, I thought there was only one per town allowed, then it clicks in place for Derek you’re the Alpha for the town”.

“Ding ding ding give the man a prize”, says Stiles

“So you make the decision if we stay or not”, he ask

“Yes I do, as I’m grocery shopping now its not the right time to discuss this. I tell you what if you guys can sort out schooling and jobs by this Saturday come see me I live out by the preserve you can’t miss it big house surrounded by trees.”

Derek smiles at Stiles, “Anyone ever tell you, you have a way with words”.

“A lot of people, come to think about it”, she says beaming at him.

“What time is best for you for us to come”, ask Derek

“Noon would be fine”

“I’m truly sorry about your father, I know what it’s like to lose a parent”, Derek says sadly looking her straight in the eyes”.

“Thank you, I appreciate the sentiment I can hear the sincerity in your voice. I’m sorry you lost your parents as well”. She bend her head “I better finish my shopping mum will be wondering where I’m I should have been home about thirty minutes ago”, Stiles walk away to finish her shopping.

Derek could sense the grief and sadness coming from her he remember only two well those feelings. He didn’t know why but he wanted to comfort her. 

Stiles finishes her grocery shopping and was loading them into her jeep when she’s sensed someone behind her. She turns and see Derek “I just want to thank you for giving us this chance of showing you that we can be productive to the town”, he’s says.

“What exactly did you do as a job”, ask Stiles.

“I’m a doctor, newly qualified”, replies Derek 

“We could use some more doctors around here”, says Stiles thoughtfully “I really do need to go, see you Saturday”.

Stiles drive home and unpack the groceries her mind taking her back to Derek and how good he looked. She needed to know more about the people with him, but she knew the town could do with some doctors.

On Monday she returned to school, people came up to her and told her how sorry again they were about her dad passing and what a great Alpha he was. When she got to first period it was chemistry the teacher Mr Harris addressed her as Alpha to show his respect to her then bow. The school day couldn’t finish quick enough for Stiles.

She was sitting in her living room doing homework when there was a knock on the front door. She opens it to see Mrs Brown the mayor of the town “Hey Edna what can I do for you”

“I’m just letting you know I’m going to see my brother in Florida for a week, here is his details”.

Stiles look at the paper with the name of Edna’s relative and address but also of the Alpha of the town she’s going to. She didn’t realise her father’s job as Alpha included making sure to know where the citizens were at all time.

She look up from the paper “Thank you for telling me, when are you leaving”

“Today”

“Have a good time I’ll see you in a week then”. They say their goodbyes and Stiles closes the door.

Lydia look up from where she was sitting on the floor “Who was that at the door just now”, she ask 

“Just Alpha stuff”, replies Stiles

“I sometimes forget you’re in charge of a whole town and your word is law”, says her best friend Scott.

Everyone in the room look at him Erica shakes her head and gives him a look of unbelief, Scott is looking at the group of friends like he can’t get why they’re so upset with him then it clicks for him.

“Geez Stiles I’m sorry I didn’t mean that your father’s death wasn’t horrible and I forgot about it. I just mean you’re eighteen and you have such cool powers to wheel”.

Stiles look at Scott “Stop talking I Kinda get what you’re saying but it still came off as sounding disrespectful of my dead father. Let’s just finish up this homework then I’m going to order us pizza okay”.

She walks into the kitchen and hold on to the counter top to steady herself. You can do this she tells herself you have been trained your whole life for this, granted she ideally would have like to take the Alpha Mantle later but she would make her father proud she will be a good and fair Alpha as her father was. She was determined to make him proud of her from where ever he was watching her now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that the beginning of a plot I see

Derek and his group came to see her on Saturday as requested, he introduce her to his sisters Cora and Laura, his best friend Boyd and his friends Issac, Jackson and Danny and some of the others that came with him, apart from Laura and Derek she would be a senior at school with the others. Derek explained how his pack was ambushed and his mother was killed by his uncle hoping to get the Alpha powers for himself but he ended up being burned in the fire he and his conspirators caused and how the powers didn’t go to him they just seem to have disappeared. He tells Stiles he think his mother will it to not go to him or his sibling to protect them.

“What are you guys doing for money”, ask Stiles.

“We got the fire insurance money and we were very rich plus Laura and I got jobs working at the hospital I’ll be working in the ER and Laura is a psychiatrist. We found a large house on Main Street that will accommodate all of us the realtor just needs your ok and I can buy it”.

Stiles look around the room “I don’t know why but I trust you, you can all stay but know that you are now part of the Stilinski pack I’m gonna need you to pledge alliance to it and fill out the paperwork for the government for change of pack”.

“Danny, Iris you’re both magic users you guys will have not only magic lessons in school but you will see our emissary Deaton two days a week after school as well”. Danny and Iris bare their necks to her as did the others.

“I’ll see you guys around”, she opens the front door so they know she wanted them to go, her next appointment was due in twenty minutes and she wanted to have something to eat before then. She closes the door after them and sits back down on the sofa her mum brings her a sandwich

“Do you know why you trust Derek yet”, she ask Stiles.

Stiles shut her eyes and think for a moment “He’s my mate, oh crap I’m found my mate because of the worse situation possible”

Her mother squeezes her hands “It doesn’t matter why you found him just be happy you have. “Your father’”, she’s says sadly “And I had twenty wonderful years together, my heart feels like it will break at times but I would gladly do it all again even if he died once more, there was so much love in our relationship and we had you my beautiful child”. 

Stiles lean into her mother inhaling her scent, she stays that way while eating her sandwich till there was a knock on the door to tell her the next appointment had arrive.

“Before I answer this door I know Derek is a stranger to me but as my mate he needs to be with me so can you call him and let him know I would like him to move in here, his sisters can come as well. I’m sure he won’t come without them and as my mate he will never do me harm and his sisters will see me as family so I should be save with them as well. I don’t know the others with him so they can stay on Main Street”.

Her mother nods at her then gives her a smile “You’re doing the right thing you know, you need each other now more than ever, he won’t always be a stranger to you”. She gets her phone out and calls Derek while Stiles open the door to the head librarian in town.

“Someone has stolen a book and for some reason I can’t remember what book it is, clearly a spell was used on me. With your father’s death and one of the people that betrayed this town high tailing it out of here that same night it’s safe to assume that the book was stolen over two weeks ago. I’m sorry about not remembering”

“You’ve nothing to be sorry for you didn’t give them the book it was stolen, if you haven’t already I would suggest you go to the hospital and see Deaton and his team they hopefully can help you remember”, says Stiles.

The librarian leaves and Stiles calls Derek “Hi, did you know already we were mates?”

“I knew from the first moment we met, thank you for asking me to move in with you, now that my wolf knows we’ve found our mate it will want to be closer to you. I know we’ve only know each other for two weeks but I want to put the work in to make us work, will you?”

“I’m willing to, I know the love will come and we need to get to know each other this is the best situation for both of us. The towns people will be happy I have found my mate. Call me when you’re on your way here”.

“Will do”, says Derek after a pause he ask “Are we staying in the same room and sharing a bed”.

“I think that will be a good idea, don’t you?”.

Derek was glad she couldn’t see his face “I want to as well”. Stiles sighs glad she had someone who seems to understand the importance of keeping an Alpha calm and whether she liked it or not she noticed her wolf was calm around him.

“See you later” she says to him, she spent the next four hours dealing with the townspeople query and sorting out their problems. She looked at her phone five o’clock Derek and her sisters were due any minute. She goes into the kitchen and pours herself a glass of red wine she gets a text from Derek to tell her they’re on their way and orders a couple pizzas and some Chinese food.

Ten minutes later she opens the door to Derek and his sisters she was expecting to see the other people from his group as if he knew what she was thinking Derek says “I told the others not to come, this first night should be about you feeling comfortable not uncomfortable with us here. The others not being invited to stay I thought may make you feel uncomfortable”.

“Thanks for that, I’ll show you guys to your rooms I’ve order us some pizza and Chinese it should be here in a bit”.  
Stiles takes them upstairs and shows first Laura then Cora their bedrooms, when she gets to hers she opens the door and watches Derek taking in the all white room with paintings adoring the walls and her light oak framed king sizer bed covered with cream sheets and a red blanket at the bottom of the bed she made with her gran when she was alive.

“It’s a nice room it’s very big”, says Derek 

“Thank you”, says Stiles her wolf please her mate is happy.”The unsuite is here she opens a door the other door is a big closet”. Derek opens the door to the closet it was a walk in closet big enough to have his and her sides. He takes his bags and start unpacking the few bits and bobs he has and start putting it away.

He and Stiles hear “Food is here”. Derek takes Stiles and hugs her “Thank you for doing this,I want you to know Laura and I will contribute to the bills and groceries as well”, he inhales her scent “Is this okay”. Stiles look up at him “Its fine sex and kissing is off the table till we know each other better and we both agree it’s what we want to do agreed”

“Agreed”, says Derek they walk downstairs and find her mom Claudia and Dereks sisters Cora and Laura in the kitchen setting out plates and the food on the dining table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for the comments, kudos and feedback


	3. Chapter 3

“So Derek did Stiles tell you she painted the pictures hanging on the wall in her room”, ask Claudia 

“No, no she didn’t they are beautiful I thought they were bought in a shop”, he replies.

Stiles preens at the praise she turns to Cora sitting on her left and ask her to tell her something about herself”

“I’m seventeen, I want to be a elementary school teacher eventually and I’m looking forward to making some new friends at school your friends that night we met seemed so badass”.

Stiles and her mother laugh “Yeah Erica the blonde headed girl is amazing, smart, loyal and can disarm a person in under a minute. Lydia is a banshee and she’s smart as a whip she’s currently the queen bee of the school”, when Stiles see Cora’s screws up her face at that she ask “What!”.

“Your father was Alpha which meant you were next in line and now you’re actually the Alpha shouldn’t you have always been the queen bee”, ask Cora 

“If I was the sort of person that thought I was better than everyone else then sure, but I’m not”, says Stiles. “How can I expect to be respected if I demand it. Lydia maybe queen bee but its make her confident in herself in away that my telling her she is worth something never could”.

“I get it”, says Cora.

The rest of the dinner was very pleasant, they move to the living room after it was over and when Stiles put on Lord of the Rings and she saw Laura rolled her eyes at Derek when he mouthed “Yes”, she was secretly happen he was a sci-FYI fan. She was a very out and proud geek.

That night as they laid in her bed well theirs now she though to herself. She ask him if he liked sci-FYI and he blushed “I do a lot I love Doctor Who and have even been to couple comic cons”. He surprises her by changing the subject “I’m glad I’ve finally found my mate I thought with me losing both parents that it would be something that I would never experience but faith clearly had other ideas”.

“I asked around town about your family and everyone sang the family’s praises they say your dad was a good Alpha and from watching how you grow up and conducted yourself they know you would be a just and fair one as well”.

“What do you think about me?”, ask Stiles 

“I was surprise when you killed that man I’m not going to lie about that, I like the power you seem to wheel and when I realise you were my mate. I was glad I was beta to someone who look like they could and would protect myself and my sisters and the others who came with me. 

My mother was betrayed and it caused her, her life and we lost fifteen other people. That town now have a new Alpha, the people there didn’t want me or mine there as a reminder of what they lost. I came here and your father was betrayed and killed and you have killed the person who killed him on the same day, the people love you and are truly sorry for your lost and they feel it too. 

I think you’re amazing and it will be a pleasure to get to know you and hopefully have a family with you some day”, replies Derek.

Stiles cup his face “Thank you for that but your family has been protecting that town for centuries I find it odd the Alpha’s powers didn’t go to you or your sister.Those people shouldn’t have excepted a new Alpha so easily”.

“You make a good point, can we leave it till tomorrow I want to get a good night sleep , I’m touring the hospital tomorrow morning before I start my first shift on Monday”.

“Sure no problem”, says Stiles she removes her hands from his face “Can you cuddle me please?”, he does and they fall asleep.

The next morning Stiles wake up to an empty bed and a note from Derek saying she looked so peaceful he didn’t want to wake her.

She hurries to the bathroom and brushes her teeth then showers and goes downstairs it was Sunday a day that was hers to do with as she likes. The townspeople knew unless it was a dire emergency to not contact the Alpha today.

“I was thinking”, says Stiles “We could go to the movies Cora and you could meet some of my friends and you could bring your friends so they get to meet each other before school tomorrow”.

“That’s a good idea, I’ll let the others know what time where you thinking”, ask Cora 

“I was thinking we could meet for ten to one that way Derek and Laura would have finished their tour of the hospital and can meet us there”.

“Great”, you gonna text Derek”, Stiles nods

“I’ll call the others, your mom made us breakfast she left you bacon and eggs in the microwave.She says to tell you she’s gone to her book club early”.

“”Thanks Cora”, Stiles texts Derek to meet them outside the theatre and texts him the time. She puts her breakfast to warm up and pours herself a glass of orange juice while she waits for his reply. When it came and he text back he was looking forward to it she was surprise at the smile on her face that she found herself doing throughout breakfast.

They saw the latest Avengers instalment and went to her favourite diner after, she watches Eric and Boyd interact and it was plain to see they liked each other so did Lydia and Jackson. She though Issac maybe like Cora but he seems so quiet she wondered how he intended to woo her, if all he did was stare at her every now and then, she noticed every time he looked away Cora seemed disappointed that he doesn’t say anything to her.

She rolls her eyes when Erica goes on about her love of curly friends when Erica tells Derek that if he ever wants to gain favour with her curly fries were the way to do it she gave her a long look. Erica just laughs at the look Stiles gives her and stick her tongue out.

Three weeks later Stiles look at Derek sleeping she wanted to touch his face but didn’t, he’s been on nights and she knew he needed his sleep and was afraid she may wake him up. Beside they were still spooning in bed and not much more beside holding hands she wanted to do more. She decided later she would have a talk with him about it, she got ready for school and left him sleeping.

She sits down next to Cora at the lunch table and is in awe at just how close the group has become she’s bought out of her thoughts when she hears “Are you listening?”.

“Sorry can you please repeat that”.

“I was just asking about the party you’ve planned for the town, you have some of the police at the party and some still at the station”, says Cora.

“Why don’t we talk about another aspect of the party instead of my policing policy in earshot of everyone with super hearing, who will then go home and tell a relative who is maybe not on my side and try to use the day to kill me kay”, says Stiles. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t think”, says Cora 

“Its okay but let’s not tell all my secrets out in the open. As Alpha it’s my job to keep the town safe and even in a school I have to assume there are enemies”.

At dinner that night Cora was quite, “I’m sorry again I shouldn’t have open my mouth and say what security measures you were taking for the street party in the lunch room”.

Laura drops her folk “You did what! How could you, it was people knowing information that let to most of our families being killed, you must know that, not everything talked about in this house is for you to repeat to other people you’re almost eighteen Cora”.

Cora slumps in her chair and look at Derek “What aren’t you going to have a go at me as well?” She ask him.

“I can’t stand up for you this time Cor, Stiles took us in she let us move to this town do you not remember the sadness in her eyes the night we met from her losing her father. Two different families are sat around this table and have lost love ones because of betrayals”. 

“I didn’t think you needed to be told to not repeat stuff like that outside of the house. Stiles is my mate she could have just had me moving in with her only but she ask both of you too as well.she knew it would mean a lot to me as you were my last surviving relatives. She now considers you family and pack you have not behave as either today”.

Cora starts to cry and leaves the table no one went after her they just continue eating their dinners. 

“A harsh lesson for her to learn but she needed to learn it”.

That night Stiles and Derek have a conversation about the physical aspect of their relationship “So kissing is now allowed”, ask Derek hopefully.

“More than kissing is allowed, I kinda want to mark you up so everyone sees who you belong to”

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“Yes but I want it to happen organically, sex I mean”.

Derek kisses her for the first time and hears her moan he kisses her harder “Wow”, says Stiles “You’re really good at this”.  
“Thanks I’ve had practice”, he sees the look on Stiles face “Not that I’m a person who sleeps around, I’ve had girlfriends but it always felt like something wasn’t quite right in the relationship because they weren’t my mate, what about you?”.

“I’ve been kiss but nothing else, as Alpha to be I wanted my mate to be my only boyfriend, come on let’s go to bed”.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that two chapters posted in one day. I’ve just finished writing my take on a Mills and Boom novel with sterek and I feel like celebrating enjoy. 
> 
> I love that there’s Claudia is around in this one.

Stiles and her mum was in the living room deciding on what the entertainment should be for the street part that was to celebrate her mothers birthday when Cora comes in the room “I’m sorry again that I but you in danger”.

“No” says Claudia “You didn’t put me and Stiles in danger you put everyone in this house in danger and everyone in this town. People will be your friend just because you live here and is close to the Alpha just to see if you will talk if they flatter you, that’s not me being mean that’s something my John and Stiles has to learn when growing up”.

“This is a party for the whole town to enjoy but remember there are people in town who think they should be here in this house not us, they maybe few and far between but my John and your parents are dead because of it”.

Cora leaves the room and they hear the door slam.”So how’s it going with you and Derek”

“It’s been great I like him so much I’m sure it’s the beginning of love for me I told him I was ready to take the next step in our relationship”.

“You mean sex right? He’s not pressuring you is he although the doesn’t seem to be the type”. 

Stiles shakes her head “I bought the discussion up about it, he’s been wonderful in that respect, not making me feel like I have to sleep with him, I’m ready for it”. 

“ I hope you’re not doing it because your friends have had sex and you feel the need to fit in?”

“Mum, this is about me and my mates wants and desires only, no one else is a factor in my decision, trust me okay”.

“I do honey, I do just had to make sure you didn’t feel coheres, come on we need to food shop. I’ll meet you in the car. They see Cora walking “Hey you want a ride, we’re going food shopping, you can pick up some of that chicken you love”.

Cora looks between Stiles and her mother sighs then get in the car “I want a cake as well”.

“Sure Cor I wouldn’t have mention your chicken if you couldn’t get some of what you wanted”, says Stiles.

The supermarket trip despite the previous frostiness between the three women was very pleasant, Cora saw someone she knew and waved them over but she seemed to think better of it and walk over to them instead. 

Stiles and her mother left Cora with her friend and continued their shopping after a while she caught up to them in the bakery isle. “That was Ricardo from school we’ve been getting friendly he’s asked me out and I said yes”, she beams at Stiles and Claudia.

Stiles drop her mum and Cora home but text her mum to tell Cora not to bring the guy to the house or have him meet her there. His father hadn’t come and introduced himself to her as he was required to by law to get her permission to stay in the town, or bring her a gift as was the custom. She knew a little about him because she was sent information from the government on him. Ricardo father was a widower, taking care of his only son.

She and Laura helped Cora get ready for her date “You look so pretty Cor my earrings look good on you”.

“Thanks”, says Cora “I best be going Ricardo is expecting me”, she leaves.

“I better be going as well I’ve a bridge date with the ladies”, says Claudia 

Stiles goes in the kitchen and text Eric and Lydia, she have them keeping a discreet eye on Cora and her date.

She figured as she had the house to herself she would make something special for when Derek comes home, while the ziti bakes she goes upstairs take a shower and put on the lingerie she bought and the silk gown “She texts Laura and ask her to not come home for couple hours.

Laura text her a wink emoji and tell her to have fun.

Derek was surprise when he came home and saw Stiles he kisses her on the cheek “I’m just going to take a shower babe, this all look so good hon”.

“Hurry up”. Stiles open the bottle of wine and pour some in hers and Derek glasses then take the ziti out the oven along with the garlic bread and roast vegetables.

When Derek comes back down stairs he kisses her again “We have the house to our self’s I thought we should take advantage”, says Stiles.

“We really should”, says Derek smiling they eat their meals while talking about their day, Derek tells her about a witch who came into the ER with a gash in her side who would only tell them that she got it by slipping on something but she was clearly lying and you didn’t need to be a werewolf to know that”.

“Give me the details and I’ll look into it for you”

“Leave it for tonight she’s resting and she’s in the best place for her”.

They finish their meals and head upstairs Stiles starts to light the candles she had place all around the room when they get there. She takes her robe off and lounge on the bed making sure her body was shown at its best. 

Derek disrobes and come over to her and starts kissing her running his hands all over her body, he undresses her and then slip his boxers off then bend his head to take one of her breast in his mouth. Stiles moan and the new sensations she was experiencing. 

Later has they laid sated and satisfied with a claiming bite each Stiles says “We need to go to the courthouse first thing tomorrow and official file our claiming. You are now officially the Alpha Mate and it comes with all that responsible we talked about, usually there is a party that’s thrown welcoming you officially to your new role by the townspeople as a thank you for looking out for them but mum said we can combine it with her birthday celebration”.

“You told your mum we were having sex today?”, ask Derek incredulously 

“No of course not but we did talk about my decision to sleep with you and she said if it happen before her party we could combine both celebrations.”

“Derek gets off the bed I’m going to extinguish all these candle, I’ll be right back”.

“I’ll help we’re a team start as we mean to go on Hey”, when all the candles were out Stiles cursed herself for lighting so many and she led Derek back to bed and they indulge in her new favourite thing to do twice more before anyone else came home.

The next day Stiles and Derek went to the courthouse and filed the legal documents with Derek now recognised as the legal Alpha mate for the whole county, she kissed him goodbye outside the courthouse and he went to work and she went to school at school she was congratulated on choosing such a fine mate who not only can heal but will fight tooth and nail to keep them all alive by the end of the school day an assemble was call for everyone and she was presented with a box which she opened to find a quilt.

Her mother had told her knitting circle all Stiles favourite things and different families had made each patches of it. Stiles was very touched and started to cry “Thank you all so much for this it’s a reminder of just how wonderful this town people truly are”.

When Derek walked into work he found he was no longer refer to as just Derek but Alpha Mate Derek and the level of respect that was given to Stiles and her mother he got now. At the end of his shift he was given an office for his sole used only it was a really nice office not out of place in corporate America. The head of the hospital told him when they realised he would be the Alphas mate they started working on it to present to him.

Derek liked his new office and he realised why he had an office he was told only he and the janitor had a key to. Less than an hour after getting it, people who had been for hospital appointments or just knew he was now officially the Alphas mate starting coming to him with their problems that they thought wasn’t serious enough for Stiles, he found himself offering a lot of emotional support to people and he found that while he wasn’t the Alpha, his voice did have authority and when he used his version of the Alphas voice people had to obey him.

He was glad when his shift was over, he had a new found respect for Stiles and was only too happy to help ease some of her burdens.


	5. Chapter 5

When Stiles got home she ask Cora for her earrings back “I put them on your dressing table”.

“While I appreciate you doing that my bedroom is off limits to you okay”.

“Of course Alpha, my apologies my mother didn’t even have us go into her room as we got older I forgot the rule about not going in your bedroom”.

Stiles call Derek “Where are you?”

“Just pulling into the house”

“See you in a minute”, Stiles ends the call

“I’ll tell you what”, says Stile to Cora “Tell me how your date went”

“Stiles he was so nice, he really wanted to know about me and our house and it’s occupants”

“Did you tell him about us” ask Claudia fearfully. Realisation dawn on Cora as to why she was being asked that question “He was using me to get to Stiles”, she says finally.

“Did you tell him about us in the days leading up to your date”, Cora starts to cry.

“You did didn’t you”, says Stiles cursing

“I didn’t realise that’s what he was doing at the time”

“ You grow up with a mother who was an Alpha she would have taught you how to spot a wronging from a mile off.”

“Fat lot of good it did her she’s dead”.

“Pack your stuff you’re moving out tonight, you can move into our house on Main Street”, Cora look up to see a very angry Derek.

“Laura will never allow that big brother”

“Actually she will, I heard it all, did you forget I was in the house as well and you shouldn’t be told that Stiles and Dereks bedroom is out of bounds to you, you should already know that”.

“Laura I”, 

“Enough I’ll help you pack and take your stuff over to the house”. 

Laura and Cora leave and Derek hugs Stiles “I’m sorry you had to hear that, Derek I thought she would learn from what happened to both our families but she hasn’t. My father was the sheriff here and it wasn’t family that betrayed him it was a work colleague and a criminal working together who did”.

“She just doesn’t seem to care, do you think I should put her in counselling”

“ It may not be such a bad idea, it could help her gain a new prospective on things I’m gonna invite the gang over tonight give Laura a change to talk to her in private with no wolf hearing ease dropping on their conversation.”

“Great thinking love, I’ll make a start on some food”

“Thanks mum”.

“You’re welcome sweetie”

Stiles and Derek place host to some of the younger pack members Stiles watch as Erica and Boyd shyly sat next to each other and hold hands follow by Jackson rolling his eyes at them then kissing Lydia hard. The party for her mums birthday and her and Dereks union was in 3 days they discussed what they would wear with Erica saying something tight and clinging to me in all the right places.

“What are you wearing?” ask Issac”.

“I got a new dress and some sandals to go with it, Derek has chinos and a shirt to match my outfit”, answered Stiles.

“There is something we need to talk about, Cora is moving in with you guys”Derek clears his throat and continue

“Can we ask why?” ask Jackson 

“She keeps giving out security information first about the party then she went on a date last night and told the guy the layout of the house and god knows what else”

“What’s to stop her from doing the same to us”, shouts Jackson if you as alpha can’t trust her then I sure as hell don’t trust or want her living with me”.

“You’re forgetting Jackson that it was Hale money that bought that house you’re living in rent free”, says Stiles.

“We pay the bills and if you wanted us to pay rent Derek all you had to do was ask”.

“Calm down no one is asking you to pay rent, ok Derek is simply stating that Cora will move in there with you guys”.

“Then I’m moving out”

“Suit yourself then but she’s staying”.

They hear the frond door open and close then Laura walks in the living room “I’ve left her sleeping. I’ll check on her tomorrow, I’m just gonna go up”.

“Good night”, says everyone.

Everyone leaves and Stiles and Derek head to bed they’re in bed cuddling when Derek says Does this mean you have to change your security plans again?”.

Stiles nods, “I’m sorry babe this is the third time, I really don’t know what’s going on with Cora I would say the behaviour began..” Stiles put a hand to his mouth and shakes her head. She writes not here on a notebook.  
She leads them to one of the extra bedrooms “Cora put my earrings back in our bedroom we don’t know if that’s the only thing she put in our room, you were saying about Cora” 

“Her behaviour was like this even before our folks died she just didn’t care about anything but herself, and didn’t seem to understand consequences unless it suited her”.

Suddenly they heard a male voice say “Why does every Peter have to be good, just once, I would like to find an evil one”.

“What the hell was that” Stiles wondered out aloud and why does the voice sound familiar, you heard that right?”

“I did”, answered Derek 

The room was silence once more “We need to leave this room I’ll go over my room with the deputy sheriff tomorrow”.

“Hey Stiles how come you’re not looking for a sheriff yet”

“Did I forget to mention the sheriffs are always the Alphas in this town yes, my family have been law enforcement in this town for over 100 year since the Stillinski’s first migrated from Poland. Once I finish high school I start in the deputy program, normally I would go to the academy but my dad isn’t around to take care of the town so I’ll be doing some online courses and people from the academy will be coming to me instead”.

The next morning at breakfast the atmosphere was tense, Laura seem to want to say something but every time it looks like she would she closed her mouth again, “Come on out with it”, says Derek.

“I was thinking I would move in with Cora there is a ton of bedrooms still free in that house”.

“If you want to, go for it I have no objections but be careful what you say around her and you could actually meet this Ricardo she’s seeing, make it seem like it was your idea. I mean Derek is you guys siblings so he may feel different to me”.

Laura turns to Derek “Are you okay with it Der?”.

“I’m ok, just keep her safe, we’ve already lost so much”.

“I’ll look out for her don’t you worry”.

School that day was not fun at all Stiles was thinking about Cora and the rest of people not wanting her to live with them, every class she had with Cora she found an excuse to not speak to her when Cora bent down to tie her laces Stiles had to remind her she was wearing heels. 

At Lunch they all sat at the same table and when Issac ask Cora if her boyfriend was having lunch the same time as them and she said he didn’t go to their school. Stiles sat up straighter in her seat because she remembered Cora telling her that she met him at school.

She ask Cora to please get her another slice of pepperoni pizza “Can’t you go you don’t pay for it, you’re the alpha people would be offended if you gave them money and would legit give you a bad review on the internet because you’re stopping them showing gratitude to their Alpha who keeps them safe”.

“NOW”! says Stiles in her Alpha voice everyone in the cafeteria who was a wolf bared their necks and cowered including the non wolfs, it was the first time she used it in school.

Cora got up and go to the lunch line, “Danny throw up a sound proof spell for me will you please”.

Danny does, “Ok I’ll make this quick I need Cora watched she lied to me she told me her fella went to this school. Erica, Lydia you watch them on their date did he look familiar to you?”

“Well boss”, Lydia and I never saw him before”.

“I saw him at the grocery store and I don’t remember him from school come to think about it, I need you guys to be extra friendly to Cora hopefully she’ll give us info about this guy and his father, can you remove the spell now Danny”, he does

Cora comes back to the table with a tray of food, besides Stiles pizza there was a slice of apple pie with ice cream and her favourite juice.”The lunch lady chewed me out for getting you angry enough to use your Alpha voice, She send you this pie and I had to pay for it all”.

“Is that all she did”, said a bored sounding Lydia

“I would of done 10 times worse to you sweetie, Batman here is one of my favourite people, be lucky you got the sweet lunch lady”,smiles Erica 

Cora turns to leave “Finish your lunch”, says Stiles very silently and deadly. Cora sits back down and starts eating the rest of her lunch”. If she was looking up instead of down at her plate she would have notice everyone in the lunch room watching and listening to the exchange”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love getting your comments


	6. Chapter 6

When Derek came home from work he kisses Stiles very passionately he draws back “People have been singing your praises apparently you disciplined my sister and didn’t care I was your mate, people thought you were fair and they were glad to see you not go soft on her, or treat her with favour because of me.”.

“Derek I’m going to ask you to do something that’s going to be painful for you, there is no other way”.

“What do you need from me”.

“I need you to tell me about the week before your family died, something is not making sense to me. Why would your uncle Peter betray the pack for power, he was the packs left hand he had influence in that position and power. It doesn’t make sense he was about to become a father again.

“Did you or Laura actually witness this take place or is it all hearsay”. 

“Laura and I was working Peters wife was home with dad and some others from the pack. Mum got a call at work to say there was a fire at home, people that worked with her say she took off in her car. She was nearly killed on the way there but uncle Peter got to the house and was seen fighting people in the house then it was touched and he was killed”.

“So people survived to tell you what happened”, ask Stiles.

“Just one person that was off sick from school that day”.

“Cora by chance”, says Stiles

“Yes”, answered Derek in a very broken voice.

“The way you found me when you guy first came to town, how did that happened I mean most people come to a new town use the roads not go through the woods”.

“Cora wanted to see it”.

“I bet she did”, says a fuming Stiles, “I need pictures of her boyfriend and his father they’re not staying at any of the hotels in town anymore. The father didn’t have my permission to stay so he can’t put down roots. So the school would have ask me if it was okay to enrolled the son. When you guys came to town I knew something was drawing me to you and I sent an email to different people saying it was okay to give you a job and a house”.

Stiles starts putting on her jacket, “Come on I need to use the computer at the station, I want you to observe the people there. There’s been couple new deputies but my dad vetted the hell out of them but still observe them”.

Stiles go into the station and say hello to everyone she goes into the sheriffs office and fires up the computer. She puts Ricardo’s name in the computer and to her horror there is a newspaper article showing a picture of the guy she saw in the grocery story saying he died over two years ago, but yet someone with his face was now here in her town the picture showed a man in his late forties but yet Cora’s new friend looks like someone in their late teens.

Something was clearly going on this Ricardo left behind a wife, she calls Derek and ask him to step into the office. She shows him the article “Why was this not pick up before when the police did a check on him before”.

“Before she could answer she hear what she could swear was her voice saying “The room is now secure talk”.

“I’m going to tell you something no one else knows apart from my mother and now you as the Alphas mate I’m telling you this you understand what I’m saying” Derek nods and bares his neck.

“As Alpha I have access to a very detail database on everyone in town and I mean detailed. I know if Mrs Thompson picks up her eye medication or not. It’s how I’m able to keep the town safe I can sort problems out more efficiently this way, only I can access it, no one else can”.

“What prevents against that”, ask Derek 

“I’m afraid that’s Alpha only privilege kinda like doctor patient privilege”.

Stiles get a call from Boyd telling her that he’s spotted Ricardo and he was following him. “Actually what I really need is a picture of him taken over several days, come back meet me at the home”. 

She hangs up the phone and send a text to her little group and ask them to take photos of Ricardo and his father when they see them around town.

She goes to the library she remembered about the book that was stolen. “Hi Janet you got a minute?”

“For you Alpha of course”, they go into her office and Janet opens a new biscuit tin and offers her some. Stiles thanks her and takes some, she bites into one and moan.

“I forget how good these taste, Your sister bakes so well I see she’s finally opened that bakery, love the tin decoration. Can I take the rest with me?

“Of course, you know ever since she moved she’s always baked these for you, now what can I do for our Alpha. It’s nice to see you will be a firm but fair Alpha I heard about Cora. The town is singing your praises”.

“A book was stolen from the library from the restricted section, the magic that protects that section is impossible to undo. You don’t remember the name of the book or what it was about do you, you have that wonderful photography memory”.

“Sadly for the life of me I can’t remember, is the town in danger?”

She hears someone pressing their ear on the outside of the door, even though she knew the person just came to the door she wasn’t stupid enough to think they may not have listened before they reached it especially if they were a wolf.

She gets up from her seat and shakes Janet hands, straight away Janet was on alert. Stiles many great grandfathers ago had put in place a handshake as a warning sign that danger was near or the person couldn’t talk. The people in town know the difference straight away between shaking hands with someone and a handshake for danger.

Janet takes a knife out of her drawer and a bottle of potion with a red liquid in it. Janet says with a very clear voice. “Well Stiles thank you for coming that book should be ready by tomorrow”, she gives Stiles a book “I hope you enjoy writing this one in the mean time”.

“Thank you Mrs Adams”, says Stiles “Be careful” she mouths to her.

Stiles leaves and goes to find Derek who was talking to one of the librarians.

“Sorry Mary, got to steal my mate back from you, see you tomorrow she extents her hand to her and when Mary went to shake it she hugs her instead, the signal there was an enemy in the room and town. Everyone in the room subtlety shift so that someone looking wouldn’t notice a change in the room but the people have spent generations leaning to do this and new comers are taught this after being in the town for three years without incident. Stiles grandfather once told her how a prisoner in handcuffs saved the whole town by using this signal alone.

“Is it in two days I’m seeing you I can’t remember?”

“Yes it is see you then Mary”.

She and Derek leave and drive home, “Something happen back there didn’t it”. 

“There is two people in the library Mary didn’t know who was watching me listening to my conversation with her and when I spoke to Janet I heard someone listening at the door”.

“What do we do now?”, ask Derek 

“The town will be on lockdown, I’m going to assume that Ricardo and his father were the strangers, there will be a meeting in an hour, if I’m right your sister will be with them that’s good we don’t have to worry about her spoiling things”.

“I don’t understand explain please”

“ I’m really sorry but I can’t right now till the town is safe, you have to understand I trust you”, but right now the safety of this pack is the only thing that matters”.

In the space of an hour everyone was in the backyard of the preserve that could come, Derek looked out at the people there where thousands there, he didn’t realise just how much land the preserve stood on.

“Stiles stood up and spoke into a microphone “There is two people in town that need to be dealt with, thank you all for coming. I don’t think they’re father and son at all. Does anyone else feels like when they see them they seem different to the last time a lot of hands go up.

“Are they shapeshifters someone shouts”. 

“Why I believe they’re”, answers Stiles but they do seem like they’re werewolves and you can’t fake that. She notices one of the deputies leaving without saying anything he had only been in town 4 months”.

Everyone’s eyes turns to watch where Stiles was staring at, Stiles waited till she hurt a hoot like from a owl before she speaks. I take it text messages have been sent to the Station and hospital while I was watching the traitor leaves”. Two voices could be heard shouting “Procedures have been followed, we are just calling them now to confirm they read the text”. 

“Does anyone remembers seeing a large big brown library book around town, it was stolen from the restricted section”, there were gasps and murmurs heard throughout the crowd. No one had seen it


	7. Chapter 7

People voted to still have the party the next day, and while it did go off without a hitch Stiles was still wary, Laura and her mum went home early Laura because she had a early shift the next day and her mum because she was tired.

Stiles and Derek got to the preserve and Stiles went to the patrol car to thank them when she got up close she realises that the officers were dead “MUM”, she starts shouting “MUM”. Her mum and Laura were lying dead on the floor, she and Derek starts to weep.

Stiles go to call it in “Wait”, they hear from an unseen voice. They hear a car pulling up they walk out to see who it is and sees Cora exiting the car “I’m sorry, I’m sorry”.

“What are you sorry for”, ask Stiles “For killing my mother or your sister”

“I didn’t do it”, cries Cora “I didn’t”.

“Didn’t what”, ask Derek 

“Kill them”, came the reply

“Like you didn’t have a part in the killing off our family”, shouts Derek.

Cora got back in the car and drives away, they go back inside to find the body of Claudia and Laura gone. There was a note where the bodies should be saying “They’re fine don’t worry, solve the mystery of Cora’s every changing boyfriend and you’ll see them again”, It was signed Stiles and next to it was a drawing that Stiles recognise as something she drew for her mother when she was eight.

Derek was panicking because his sisters’ body was gone, “They are fine, we need to figure out the riddle of your sister’s boyfriend, something tells me that she won’t tell people two people are dead, she will go back to town and enjoy what’s left of the celebration”.

“That truly is callous, I don’t know what happened to my sister”, cries Derek.

They go up to bed, the next day Stiles ask Erica to meet her at the diner then quite loudly she mention that she is going to see Janet at the library, see you later Batman we’ll get on to that thing for you”

Stiles goes to the library and sees Janet “Hi Stiles, what can I do for ya?”

“Just looking for some books to read”

“Why don’t you come into the office and tell me the types you want to read this time and I’ll get a selection for you to choose”

They walk into Janet’s office and sit down Janet notices Stiles looking at the biscuit tin she offers her some. She takes one but doesn’t eat it “Your sister makes such good food, she opened that restaurant yet or is she still thinking about it”.

“Janet seems in thought for a second “No she hasn’t I so wish she would, here have another cookie”, Stiles smiles at her “No I’m good thanks”, she leaves and drives to Janet’s house she goes in through the back way and look through every room when she gets to one of the bedrooms she hears muffled sounds she opens it to see Janet tied up, she uses her claws and cut the ropes then retracts her claws and take the tape from her mouth “That bitch I’m going to kill her”

“Let me guess Cora”, Janet nods 

“I think it’s a shape shifter it became me”

“I know I just met it”, 

“If I may Alpha why is your mate not here?, I get you’re Alpha but he’s Alpha mate you’re a team. Your mother and your father was amazing together, you and your mate will be too”. 

Stiles is taken back she has been doing this by herself not really letting Derek get involved not trusting him enough to tell him the secrets he needs to know to protect the town with her. She felted ashamed she hugs Janet “You’re staying with me till the creature is caught, and thank you”. 

Then she realised she looked at it wrong there was always only one Alpha per town because the Alpha pair were suppose to move and act as one. She’s been treating her mate like a beta instead of her mate. In every aspect of their lives he was her equal not her inferior, she didn’t realise she was voicing her thoughts out loud till she heard “Finally she gets it”.

She calls Derek “I need you to meet me at the house now”

“I’m at work Stiles”

“Derek you’re an Alpha Mate not a beta an Alpha Mate”.

Stiles drives her and Janet to her house and get her something to eat before showing her to a guest bedroom.

By the time she gets downstairs Derek was home she kisses him “I’m sorry I’ve not been treating you like my equal, not telling you the different secrets like at the library it’s not that I don’t trust you. I do I just thought this burden of protecting the town was mine alone to carry I was wrong we’re mated, married, a team, a unit, stronger together can you ever forgive me”.

“I though with what happened to your mother and Cora you may have been thinking you couldn’t trust me, that’s why you didn’t have me sit in with interviews that you did, you’re my mate I would burn this town down to keep you safe and I would never betray you, I physically can’t my wolf is literally incapable of allowing me to do that”.

“I feel like marking you again do you mind I know we’re in a crisis but I’ve this need to have you take me and to mark you again. They go upstairs and make love, “Can I ask you something before you mark me”

“What is it?”

“Can you”, he seems embarrassed “Make love to me. Stiles eyes widen in realisation at what we was saying.

“Stiles wolf was very happy, she was getting to show her mate just how much he meant to her, but also to let him know the difference in Alpha and Mate. As they make love Stiles wolf seems to want her to dominate him so he knew who was boss. She frowns and he notices “My wolf wants you to dominate us show us you can love, protect and cherish us. It’s been wanting to do that since the first time we had sex, I’m guessing in this position you and my wolf is one”, she blushes at his words.

“It’s okay as Alpha you should be showing all that to your mate, I learned all about it in my beta classes. Stiles figured there was a lot of fighting for her to do in the future, for now she would just enjoy her mate and when she bit down harder than ever on the mate bond, she felt him his emotions and all the love he had for her. 

She could see by his expression that he was experiencing new feelings as well, she figured it didn’t happen the first time because they weren’t being a complete unit before. She wasn’t treating Derek like she should’ve .

They showered and go downstairs they get to the living room to see Janet on the sofa eating a meal, “I made dinner I don’t need to be a wolf to know what you two were doing even with sound proof walls. I added some security spells on the house while I was at it I never understood why your father always said no to it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of part 2, thanks for sticking with me guys trust me you won’t be disappointed with this series.

Stiles smiles sheepishly “I get it you had the need to show your mate he was loved, how did you know it wasn’t me at the library?”

“Janet we have a routine, even when I was small and my father was the Alpha you would call me Alpha. We always ended our chats the same way and he offered me a cookie and didn’t open a new tin. I remember when I was a little girl you use to say to me if I ever offer you or your father something that I didn’t open in front of you it’s not me.”

“You were preparing her for when she was older and become Alpha”, says Derek 

“Yes my job is to guide a young Alpha, prepare a child to become a leader, like I did for Stiles father and the previous generations and will do for your child I as I have been doing since this town was founded”.

“You don’t look over a thousand years old”, quiff Derek.

Janet smiles “Before you ask yes my sister does make those cookies”.

“I was going to ask how come no one mentions in town about you being so old?”, ask Derek 

“Generations die out and the magic that made me, have them forget they just remember Janet the librarian and those that know the truth that’s not the Alpha, mate or heir forget. There are still things that as the Alpha and when she’s sheriff only she can go to and do, I hope you understand Derek?

“Yes” He replies “I do my job and be a support system for her”

“Yes That is a very big part of your job, it is but protecting the town is one of your jobs as well, that comes above your hospital job, in emergencies there shouldn’t be a problem with you leaving it’s all in the town laws. I’ve been thinking about Cora and if she’s being framed”

“Does that mean Cora is innocent?” Ask Derek 

“I don’t think so, she was seen with this Ricardo person more than once she’s at least helping them”, replies Stiles. 

Janet is there a counterpart to you from Derek’s town?”

“No, the book that disappeared I’m thinking your sister took it Derek. A shape shifter can’t take it out of the library or a magical user. One of my jobs was to keep the book safe, but they have done something to my memories that made me forget what’s in the book”.

“A powerful witch maybe, who’s working with Ricardo we know he’s definitely a wolf. I have an idea they know we want them for murder, but the town doesn’t know what they are, let’s invite Ricardo and his son to a barbecue in town invite the strong wolves in town and magic users I’m going to challenge him in front of everyone he clearly wants the town”, says Stills. 

Two days later Stiles faced Ricardo in town and defeated him, his father watching the fight wanted revenge. He punched Stiles and Stiles applaud him “Is that the best you got old man” Ricardo goes for her throat but Stiles was quicker than him and manage to hold him by an arm around his back “Where is Derek’s family you see I know they’re not dead, I want to see Cora as well”.

“I’m right here came Cora’s voice “Think you can take us both on “.

“I’m curious where’s Peter” Cora’s jaws drop then she schools her face in a fake smile.

“I don’t know what you mean”

“Talk Cora or your boyfriend here’s going to die a slow and painful death, this is Ricardo right not the poor sod that I killed. Where is Peter? I’m not asking again”. She shoots Ricardo with a Wolfsbane bullet in both legs”. 

Cora puts up her hands “I’ll talk, he’s in the log cabin in the woods”. 

Stiles sent someone to bring everyone back, she grabs the chain on Ricardo’s body and breaks it she takes the bracelet from his arm and steps on it. “Where is it?” she ask him

“I don’t know what you mean”, says Ricardo she shoots him near his heart, “Next one will be in the back of your head and I won’t miss this time that was a warning shot next one will be a kill shot ” 

“Don’t tell her” screams Cora

“And the book?” Ask Stiles “Where’s the book?”

“The amulet is in my pocket, Cora didn’t tell me what she did with the book”.

Stiles takes the amulet out of Ricardo’s pocket and breaks it, Derek gasp “I can feel familiar bonds to my family they’re alive”.

“Cora where is the book, I’m only going to ask you once”

“It’s in my room” Stiles look around at the crowd and she picked out her gym teacher to go and get the book”.

Mellisa McCall comes back with Dereks family he runs and hugs his mother and starts to weep. “Mum”

A tall man in his thirties look at Cora with hate filled eyes “Uncle Peter”, she stammers he walks forward and starts choking her. 

“I’m the Alpha here, not you step back I’m in the middle of an interrogation of this scum”, Stiles says angrily 

Peter bows his head “My apologies”

The coach comes back with the book and Janet takes it from her as she did she felt warm go through her and she sees the spell that was used on her and the spells Cora used she takes Stiles hands so she can see what she’s seeing Stiles look at Cora with fury “You planned my father’s death”, she walks over to her and rips her throat out.

She looks at the women Derek called mother and drags Ricardo in front of her then snap his neck “I need mountain ash ropes to tie around him she watches a a magical user does this “Bury him”. She calls the deputies in town to her “I need all three dispose of, she calls the towns three strongest magical users to her and tell them to go with the deputies “Make sure there is no way a resurrection can take place now go’.

She looks around at everyone “Don’t get any ideas about this book it has already made sure it can’t be used by anyone wanting to do evil and if you try to trick it the minute you open it or try to take it, it will kill you. She leaves with the Hale back members and Derek and Janet and go back to the preserve she left the towns people at the barbecue they were now all celebrating the town being safe once more and the death of the people involved with the old sheriffs death.

When they got to the preserve they showed everyone to rooms and told them to shower and Janet, Stiles and Derek make a mountain of food. When people where clean and wearing borrowed clothes from Laura, Stiles and Derek they had them sit down and feed them and give them hot drinks. Stiles text Lydia to buy some clothes for young babies and preteen children both boys and girls, she then text Erica to do a food shop and bring Boyd with her as she will need two cars at least for the food needed. 

While everyone was eating the supplies came Stiles was overjoyed to see that Boyd was carrying two cribs in the house and he followed that with high chairs and baby blankets and other stuff. They put away the food.

Boyd saw his mum and dad and when to hug them Stiles watched them as they stood there crying delighted to be reunited again. “There is a big house on Main Street that Derek bought there is at least seven empty bedrooms so those that want to can stay there, there will be a lot of paperwork to do tomorrow if anyone wants to go back to your old town let me know now” 

No one wanted to go back but some did want to go to the house on Main Street. “You guys are all thought to be dead someone else is running your old town, I know Talia you have a right to challenge him, I need to know what happen.

Peter began “I realise Cora didn’t seem like herself a few months back she started seeing some guy which was weird because she as always been in love with Issac and he with her. I started seeing different magic users thinking she was possess. Issac’s wolf should’ve been going mad she was seeing someone when Cora was his mate but it didn’t I realised it was because it knew on some level it wasn’t her driving the bus so to speak”.

“On the morning of the fire Peter called me and explained his theory we heard there were rumours saying he was working to become Alpha, I headed for home straight away”, says Talia

Peter picked up the story “ I was overheard by Cora and her boyfriend he said “Why must I be good just once he wishes I was evil. Then they started a fire I tried to get people out but it was no use the fire was over bearing we thought we were all goners but then a version of this towns Alpha showed up but she wasn’t a wolf she was a spark the most powerful spark I had ever seen. She put the fire out and lead us to safety but then Cora and her boyfriend came and started the fire again, the other You was so piss she sent us to the cabin and set charms over it and did a spell where Cora knew where it was but could never tell or take anyone to it until the young women figured it out I realised now she meant you”, says Peter pointing at Stiles “Sorry what is your name?”

“It’s Stiles”

“I don’t think Ricardo her boyfriend was from this world, he seemed piss to see the other Stiles”

“Stiles had a thought “What if both guys were Ricardo, the real one from this earth and the one that came here but they pretended to be father and son”.

“That makes a lot of sense”, says Talia

“Why didn’t you guys leave the cabin and find out where you guys were?” Ask Derek 

“She magic the place so we couldn’t leave until we were saved she put a lot of food in the cabin but we ran out two days ago. There was a note when we got to the cabin saying not to worry the alpha would figure it out and save us”, says Peter. “There always was baby food somehow if I didn’t know any better I would say she was a mother”.

“I have some bad news, I’m afraid”, says Derek, “Laura is dead Cora killed her along with Stiles mother”.

The rescued people starts to weep then they heard a pop and see Laura and Claudia stood in front of them. “Mum”, says Stiles her voice laced with emotions I saw your dead body”

“ I didn’t die I along with Laura were made to look like we were by the other you, she knew that Cora was coming to kill us and did a spell so that that we looked like we were, when Cora came in the room she found us dead and I assumed she thought someone else did it”.

“She said to tell you she would be seeing you soon Stiles and it was her you heard and her Claudia died so cherished what you have”, says Laura”.

After their talk people separated those who were staying in town went with Boyd and Erica, all of Dereks’s family stayed at the preserve. Stiles and Derek didn’t want to let go of Laura and Claudia they saw the gift they were given.

Stiles found Talia in the kitchen nursing a cup of tea “I killed Cora”

“I figured if we were allowed out the cabin she and the boyfriend would need to die, what made you suspect them?”

“Ricardo didn’t ask my permission to stay and Cora well she told her friend of some of the security measures I put in place for my mums celebration and the celebration of Derek’s and I mating”.

“I can’t help wondering if the person running your town now was involved with the fire you know they wanted to get him into a position of power and I saw them plotting to take this town”, says Stiles

“I’ve been wondering the same thing for the last month but why does the town follow them so blindly Derek said they were run out of town, could it be a spell a very powerful one”. 

“No one on the planet has the powers to do that”, says Talia 

But we have meet two people on this earth not from here one clearly good the other evil”, says Stiles

“The other you was very powerful”

“Yes that’s true Talia but the other person is a werewolf possessing no magically powers”, realisation hits Stiles “What if three people came to this planet one of them magical and let’s say they mess with the water supply or something” Stiles got up “He gave me a cookie when he was pretending to be Janet I sent it to be analysed. I forget to see what the results were today when the council came and got the traitorous deputy”.

“Why don’t we all turn in for the night we’ll go to the station tomorrow you’ll must be knackered”. Talia nods “Thank you for rescuing us, we’re indebted to you, I’m glad my son has found a mate as strong as you”.

 

That night Stiles walk into her ensuite to find herself sat on the edge of the bath tub “I don’t have a lot of time I’ll make it quick as well as a wolf you’re a spark Stiles you need to learn to use your magic you will be the most powerful spark on this planet. I know you want Talia to stay here for Derek’s sake but she needs to go back and fight for her town so she can pass it on to Laura in the future. When you get the results tomorrow it will show the cookies were drugged it would have made you easy to control”

“How do you know this?” ask Stiles

“You told me, you, future you have lived this already, I’ll see you in five years don’t tell anyone of our meeting and while I’m sure mum and Laura won’t mention it please let them know to never ever mention what I did to make them seem like they were dead to anyone”. As suddenly as she was there she disappeared again.

The next day as she was told the evidence found the cookie were drugged, she sent out a text asking anyone who was given food by Cora or Ricardo to destroy it immediately and to make an appointment at the hospital. She spoke to the head of the hospital Dr Deaton and explained the situation she also asked him to teach her magic as she recently discovered she was a spark but ask him to keep it a secret for now. 

All the recently found people went to the court house to be declared alive and Talia left after two weeks with Peter and his family to take the town back. Derek and those who came with him to Beacon Hill stayed including Laura who wanted Stiles to mentor her. Boyd’s parents stayed to be near their loved ones as well as some other parents and friends. 

It turned out she had a knack for magic and was the only known spark in existence for a hundred years. The town flourished under her, seven years and two kids later having become Sheriff she walked into the bathroom to see herself “Come on its time”, her other self said taking her hands “Don’t worry they won’t know you have gone”, they disappear together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part will be up next Monday as usual it’s my fave part to go back and read and it sets the story up so beautifully for part 4🤔. Anything jumping out at you guys yet? Comments welcome.


End file.
